With the rapid evolution of media and technology in recent years, tablet computers, smart phones and other such electronic media have become major components of everyday life. Such tools are becoming increasingly common for use during educational study and work. Conventional desk systems typically comprise standard, flat desktops, and are generally not designed to accommodate or provide easy access or secure storage for such devices during use.